


Let's plan a wedding!

by marksfullsun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Angst, Romantic Gestures, Side yuwin, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Weddings, side jaeyong, side johnten, side markhyuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 05:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15381234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marksfullsun/pseuds/marksfullsun
Summary: Jungwoo and Yukhei spend a rainy day inside and Yukhei realizes that he wants this to be the rest of his life.





	1. Isn't there supposed to be a ring involved?

Jungwoo was sitting on the couch playing with Yukhei’s hair. His boyfriend’s head rested in his lap as he flicked through channels on the TV, desperately trying to find something to entertain them that night while rain poured down outside. They hadn’t left the house all day, the raindrops rapidly smacking against their apartment windows had deterred them from attempting to go out. Instead they ate left over Chinese food and entertained Jungwoo’s cat, Mocha, with a feather on a string. Hours had passed of mindless, dumb activities and had ended with the couple cuddling on the couch in front of the TV, drowning in blankets. Jungwoo had wrapped himself in a fluffy, light brown blanket while Yukhei had thrown a navy blue woven one over the lower half of his body. They sank into the couch and flicked on the TV but no matter how hard they tried they couldn’t find something that interested the both of them. So Jungwoo’s mind eventually drifted into daydream and thoughts of the softness of his boyfriend’s hair between his fingertips.

“What about this one?” Jungwoo looked up to see a mirage of colourful clothes and silly posing.

“Twenty-Seven Dresses?”

“It’s a classic.” Jungwoo giggled lightly but Yukhei could tell it was a soft no. He began flicking through channels again.

“Could you imagine if we lived in the era of only having like five TV channels.”

“Oh my god, no. We’d be so bored.”

“Well what are we now?” Fair point. “What about The Proposal?”

“Yes! Finally.” Jungwoo sighed and directed his attention to Sandra Bullock and Ryan Reynolds on the screen. “I love this movie.”

“I know you do, you’ve made me watch it at least a dozen times.”

“It’s adorable.”

“It’s cheesy.”

“Don’t you think it’s even a little romantic?” Jungwoo teased, stroking his boyfriends hair softly.

“Maybe just a little…” Yukhei grabbed one of Jungwoo’s hands and held it against his chest as they sat in momentary, comfortable silence watching the movie. As the movie progressed, Yukhei started thinking. He thought about Jungwoo and he thought about how happy he was right at that moment, holding his boyfriend’s hand and lying his head on his lap. He thought about the future, what it held for them and every picture that formed in his mind had Jungwoo right beside him, holding his hand and smiling in that light, ethereal way that Yukhei loved. He loved Jungwoo, he’d known it since the day they met. He knew it even more during their first date. He finally knew that the love he felt would last a lifetime when they decided to move in together. He couldn’t picture a life without Jungwoo because he was the light in every future and path that Yukhei could take. No matter how things turned out, or how rough things got, Jungwoo would be there with him.

He traced patterns on the back on Jungwoo’s hand and looked up at the love of his life with bright eyes. “Do you ever think about getting married.” He felt Jungwoo jolt a little in surprise and laughed at the look on his face.

“I- I don’t know. We’ve never really talked about it.”

“Do you want to?”

“Maybe.” Yukhei’s smile faltered at his boyfriend’s uneasy response. “I don’t think I’d want to get married unless it was to you.” He felt his heart skip a beat, the bright smile that Jungwoo loved returned to his face.

“Should we?”

“Is this you proposing to me?” Jungwoo teased and ruffled his boyfriend’s hair. “Isn’t there supposed to be a ring involved?” With that, Yukhei leapt up from the couch and bolted to the kitchen. Jungwoo only heard faint sounds of rustling and frustrated whispers until a moment of silence and a loud “Aha!” Yukhei stepped back into the living room with a hand behind his back.

“So I don’t have a ring, technically, but I do love you and I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you because you mean the world to me and I’d never want a future without you in it.” Jungwoo blinked back tears because what had gone from a goofy moment with his loving boyfriend was now possibly the most meaningful moment in his life. Yukhei got down on one knee and pulled something small and colourful out from behind his back. Jungwoo would have laughed if he wasn’t already crying. Yukhei held up the candy pop ring and asked the question Jungwoo never in a million years thought he would have heard during that rainy day in their small apartment.

“Kim Jungwoo, will you marry me?” Jungwoo tried to say yes but it ended in a sob so he nodded furiously. Yukhei laughed as he slid the candy ring onto his now-fiancé’s ring finger. He slid back onto the couch and held Jungwoo in his lap, peppering kisses all over his face. They stayed like that a while until Yukhei heard a light ‘pop’ noise, he looked down at his fiancé and burst out laughing. “Are you eating your engagement ring?”

“…Maybe.” Yukhei continued laughing despite Jungwoo’s pout. “It’s cherry, you know I love cherry.” Yukhei proceeded to kiss the pout off his lover’s face, the softness of his lips made Yukhei smile and remember their first kiss. The image of Jungwoo’s shocked face and intense blush held a special place in Yukhei’s mind.

“I promise I’ll get you a real ring, one that’s pretty and shiny just like you.” 

“Will it taste like cherry too? Because if it doesn’t I don’t want it.” The apartment flooded with their laughter and they cuddled comfortably on the couch until the sun had set and the rain had stopped. Their hearts felt full knowing that this was only a glimpse into the future they would have together.


	2. It fits together, just like us.

It had been about a week since Yukhei had asked Jungwoo to marry him. They’d been living in a haze of love and affection for one another. Every night ended in a conversation about the future. But, they were yet to buy engagement rings. They were unsure of the protocol for buying engagement rings as a couple, considering theirs was technically a cherry flavoured ring-pop. They planned on buying the ring after Jungwoo finished work on Friday. He had a job at an old bookstore near the apartment, he’d started there working the cash register and sorting as a college student but he loved the shop so much that he stayed the next six years. Yukhei had gotten his degree in education and taught at a pre-school a few blocks from them. It was a small neighbourhood so they often found their dates interrupted by small children bouncing up and saying hello. 

Yukhei showed up to the bookstore just as Jungwoo finished, he had two coffee to-go cups in his hands and gave Jungwoo the one labelled ‘mocha’. They said a quick goodbye to Jungwoo’s friends who also worked at the store, Mark and Sicheng, and Yuta who was always there but didn’t actually work there. The only jewellery store they knew of was a few blocks west so Yukhei held Jungwoo’s hand as they walked and listened to his story about the five-year-old girl who came in looking for a physics textbook. 

They had made it to the front of the store when they both realised they were way out of their depth. A million shiny rings glared at them from the store windows and everyone was so slightly different from the others. Yukhei swore he could have thrown a dart to pick a ring and it would have been fine but Jungwoo insisted there was a method to this and dragged his fiancé in. The blonde saleswoman that greeted them looked confused at them holding hands. “Can I help you?”

“Yes, we’re looking for engagement rings.” Yukhei said with much more confidence than that which he had in his ring picking capabilities.

“Are you engaged?” Jungwoo nodded excitedly, unable to hide his smile. “Well, congratulations! Normally, we don’t get both fiancés in the store. Are you looking for two rings or one?” Jungwoo and Yukhei looked at each other uneasily, they hadn’t even discussed it. Traditionally it was the woman who got the ring, and Yukhei supposed that he was the one that proposed and Jungwoo was the accepting partner, should he get the ring?

“Two?” Yukhei asked.

“Two.” Jungwoo agreed. The saleswoman started bombarding them with options, asking every question imaginable. Silver or gold? Silver. Classic diamond or gemstone? Diamond. What should the band look like? How many stones? What width would you like? The couple felt overwhelmed. They just assumed they’d walk into the store, point at two rings and throw them the credit card but clearly not. Almost half an hour had passed of going between designs and Jungwoo felt his mind begin to numb. That was until he looked up at a shelf behind the counter at two rings, one on top of the other. They were silver, one had a diamond in the centre with a simple setting and the other had a curve around it where they fit together perfectly. “What about that one?” Jungwoo pointed, intrigued.

“That’s a set, it’s meant to be one ring but in two parts.”

“It’s pretty.” Yukhei smiled down at Jungwoo who looked very proud of his choice. “Is that the one you want?” Jungwoo nodded.

“For both of us. It fit’s together, just like us.”

“That was unbelievably cheesy but we’ll take it.”

“We could give you the rings separate and get each one in your individual sizes.” The saleswoman clearly liked the idea. They had found their rings, they didn’t even ask for a bag. When they walked out the door, Jungwoo had on a simple diamond ring and Yukhei had a lovely curved one. They fit together perfectly and Jungwoo loved that about them. Yukhei tried to hold Jungwoo’s hand on the way back to their apartment but he was easily distracted, picking up his hand every other minute to ogle at the ring. They spent the night lying on the rug on their living room floor, toying with the rings and gifting each other with feather-light kisses and promises for the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! All feedback is welcome.
> 
> [UPDATE: I'm officially making this a longer work, stay updated!]


End file.
